The TimeWarp
by Annime Adiect
Summary: During a fight with Mandarin, the monkey team is zapped into a time-warp, but Chiro isn't. 2 years later, the monkey team is back and see a shell of their former leader. Now, they need to make a time warp of their own, or Chiro will never be the same.
1. Time Warp?

Annime: New story…I'm bad.

Chiro: Why?

Annime: Because, I'm making new stories while I'm not finished with any of my others!

Chiro: Well, the only you really need to be working on are the ones that aren't SRMTHFG so you can make that sequel… what's this about?

Annime: You.

Chiro: -_- Of COURSE IT IS!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**The Time-Warp**_

Chiro and Mandarin kicked and fought while the monkey team fought the weird looking formless.

"Why do you look so different?" Chiro asked angrily.

"I'm not from this time," Mandarin replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked. The boy-leader of the age 13 was both curious and angry at what he had just been told…ok ANGRIER than before.

"I'm from the future, boy!" Mandarin kick Chiro backwards and Chiro went flying.

"Chiro," Antauri muttered with worry as he continued to fight with the weird looking formless.

"Oh, Antauri, you won't have to worry about him for a while because you're going bye-bye." Mandarin held up a remote looking object towards the monkey team. Chiro was now on his feet and tried to charge at Mandarin, but Mandarin pressed the button before Chiro was able to stop him. The monkey team disappeared when the big beam of light hit them.

Chiro and Mandarin were soon on the floor fighting again.

"What have you done to the monkey team?" Chiro cried. Mandarin laughed.

"It doesn't matter; you'll never see them again," Mandarin replied with a smirk. "But, if you must know I made them go through a time-warp."

"What are you-," Chiro tried to ask as his anger began to boil at a rate Antauri would be worried about, but before Chiro could finish, a light zapped Mandarin away too, and Chiro was now completely alone in an empty Super Robot.

Mandarin had said Chiro would never see the monkey team again…was he right?

Annime: This may seem small, but it's only the prologue.

Chiro: Please review!


	2. Two Years

Annime: HI!

Chiro: You're a jerk!

Annime: ….

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

'Two years…wow.'

I sit in my seat as I wait for the last five minutes of class to end.

'Two years they have been gone…'

I try to shake my head of these thoughts and memories I have running though my mind. I can't remember…I need to keep myself busy. Sadly, this was a rare moment that I have nothing to do but wait…and waiting makes me think. Antauri used to say that sitting down and just thinking about something was a good thing; I beg to differ. I spent the first two painful months thinking, and I'm sick of crying about something I can't change.

'Two more minutes…it's been two years…stop it Chiro!'

I look around the room and adjust my glasses.

'My glasses…they don't know I need glasses.'

I had spent so many nights reading in the dark, that my eyes had weakened and I finally had to go to glasses. But, I never use them in training.

'I have to train myself now…Stop it!'

_Bring; Bring!_

I jump out of my seat and race out of the door without muttering a word. I race to my locker grab my things and hit the road without running into friends I won't see until the next school week. I don't want them to see me in the state I'm in right now. Everyone knows I'm not over the fact the monkeys are gone, and I might not ever be.

I ran down the streets of Shuggazoom towards the Super Robot that I still called home. I didn't have the heart to abandon it and I always try hard to take care of it. Sure I'm by myself…but I'm managing.

Once I enter the robot, I look at the monitor I had already set to sense the monkey team if they were anywhere in the city. Nothing…I hit my fist onto the metal table beside me. It didn't hurt my hand anymore because I do it almost every other day, at the least. I sigh, take my things, and walk to my room. I can't look at the other rooms as I walk by…it's still so painful.

Ever since they left, I have not been able to get close to new people. The friends I hang out with now are all friends I hung out with before the monkey team. I don't think I could take losing another friend, and I know for a fact that my friends now are always going to be here. I have stayed in contact with the Sun Riders and our other allies, and they have told me I now seem hard. Jin-May was very big on the issue.

_Flashback…_

"_Chiro," Jin-May whispered. I looked up at her from my search for the monkey team._

"_Yes?" I ask in an annoyed voice._

"_Maybe," Jin-May implied, "you should go and get some rest."_

"_Yea, Chiro," Johnny Sunspot said. "You work way too much; you haven't had a really good night sleep in about two months." I looked up at the Sun Rider's and Jin-May's worried faces. Suddenly I remembered how Antauri would worry about me, and my eyes went cold._

"_Thank you for caring, but I'll be just fine." I went back to my searching and no one said anything else._

_End Flashback…_

I'm still in touch with Jin-May too. Actually, we go to the same school. I think she is trying to keep an eye on me…

I lay my books on my bed and go through what I have for homework. Math…science; math and science, that's all. I grip my long sleeve shirt with my fingers as I start to concentrate.

I have to keep my arms covered so no one will see my cuts. I definitely don't want to kill myself, but sometimes the pain is just too real for me to stand!

I grab a pencil from my desk and start to answer some simple problems I didn't feel like answering at school. I had other things to do, and homework gives me something else to do at home…like I said: I have to stay busy. I'm, sadly, done with my homework in a half an hour and now I have hours until I go to bed and start a new day with the same schedule. Yep, I'm just living day by day.

(LINE)

The monkey team screamed as they landed on the ground right outside of Shuggazoom city.

"Wow," Sprx mumbled. "What hit me?"

"Yea and where are we?" Nova asked.

"I don't know," Antauri said, "but we need to get back to Chiro. Gibson, how far is Shuggazoom?"

Gibson looked at his hand held scanner and replied, "We are already here, wow." Gibson looked around. "Doesn't it seem different to you?"

"Yes, but we have to help Chiro with Mandarin!" Otto said. The monkey team then started running towards the robot.

(LINE)

_Beep; Beep!_

Chiro looked at the screen of the huge computer and saw formless forming on the north side of Shuggazoom.

'They never leave me alone, do they?' Chiro thought with a growl. Chiro went to his room and quickly changed. Chiro no longer wore his white outfit with his scarf. Now he wore am all black outfit with a mask that covered his hair and all his face besides his eyes. He didn't want to wear the old outfit because of how much it reminded him of the monkey team.

Chiro raced out of the robot and towards the north side of Shuggazoom. He knew what he was doing. He has been fighting the formless by himself for the past two years. Two years…

Gibson detected something different on his little hand held computer.

"Monkey Team, there are formless on the north side of the city, and the radar is detecting that someone with the power primate is moving in that direction." Gibson pointed to the north.

"We should go that way then; the power primate reading is probably Chiro." Sprx looked at Antauri to see what the second-in- command would say.

"Then we go north," Antauri said. They started to run to the north.

Chiro took care of the formless like they were nothing in less than ten minutes.

"You know, if they are going to actually send these guys, they are going to have to be more creative." Chiro crossed his arms and shook his head. Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence…but he hadn't felt it in years. "What the…"Chiro muttered. He looked around him and didn't see anything. Chiro didn't let that fool him; he knew someone was coming. Chiro went into his defensive position and kept all his senses turned on.

"Chiro?"

Chiro froze. That…voice…sounded like…Antauri. Chiro couldn't move.

"Chiro, are you ok?" Antauri asks again. Chiro takes a breath, closes his eyes, and turns towards the voices owner. He opens his eyes and sees the monkey team. His heart swell and tears start to fall down his face.

"Chiro, what's wrong?" Antauri asked, walking over to the boy. Chiro started to walk over to them, but his legs were like jelly and he collapsed to the ground. Chiro then began to break down right in front of the monkey team.

"H-how did you come back?" Chiro asked through sobs. "Why did it take you this long; why did it take you two years?"

Annime: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

Chiro…..?

Otto: Please review!


	3. We'll Fix This!

Annime: Hey!

Chiro: Shouldn't you be studying?

Annime: …Maybe…

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 2**_

Chiro and the monkey team sat in the control room after a long walk to the robot.

"But, kid," Sprx said. "We were JUST fighting Mandarin. We couldn't have been gone for two years."

"He made you go through a time-warp," Chiro replied. He seemed harder and more serious to the monkey team, and this worried Antauri.

"What do you mean?" Gibson asked. What surprised them all was how Chiro exploded when he answered.

"Look," Chiro snapped. "This isn't freaking rocket science! You-went-into-a-stupid-time-warp; do I HAVE to spell it out for you?" Chiro asked.

"Wow," Sprx said, "calm down." Chiro grunted, but stayed silent. Antauri sighed.

"So," Antauri spoke. "What have you been up to, Chiro?"

Chiro laughed, "I've been going to school, coming home, training, and then sleeping. Then I'd do it all over again."

"Why so upset?" Antauri asked. "I would think that you would be doing something exciting."

"Sorry," Chiro said more gloomily. "You too, Gibson. Today was…not so good…and kinda weird…" Chiro made a funny face and shivered.

"What's up, Chiro?" Otto asked.

"This guy, today, slammed me against the wall and tried to grind against me…he was able to grind against my leg." Chiro shivered again. "Then I got in trouble for punching him in the face." Chiro crossed his arms. "He sexually assaulted me; what more can I do or say?"

"So, you got in trouble?" Nova asked.

"At first, but they soon dismissed it when they found out why. I was in a terrible mood after that from my sinuses and then my friends ticked me off more about the 'guy incident'." Chiro looked at Gibson again. "You didn't deserve my yelling; next time I'll call Hunter and yell into his ear."

"Umm…Why?" Sprx asked.

"Hunter started the teasing, and he would do it to me." Chiro chuckled.

"All the same, you are forgiven." Gibson smiled at Chiro. Antauri and the rest of the team calmed down and stopped worrying as much about their leader.

"Wow, you guys do know I'm 15 now right?" Chiro said.

"Wow, kid!" Sprx exclaimed. "You're a man now?"

"Nope; I'm still a boy." Chiro looked at Antauri and gave him a wink. Antauri smiled at him.

"So, have you been doing anything interesting?" Antauri asked.

"Yea, a little bit here and there. Hunter drags me into different crap and I drag him out by the hair of his head. Well, it's either that or it's the opposite," Chiro replied with a smirk.

"Interesting…when will we meet him?" Antauri asked.

"You'll meet him…" But Chiro started to stare with a blank expression on his face.

"What is it, Chiro?" Gibson asked.

"Jin-May…is…"

"She's going to what, Chiro?" Nova asked.

"She's gonna…KILL ME!" Chiro raced out of the room and to his tube.

The monkey team looked at each other.

"What…just happened?" Gibson asked. Antauri didn't answer; he only walked over to his own tube and went up to see what the raven haired boy was up to. He walked through the dark halls to Chiro's room and leant up against the door. He could hear Chiro talking and he grew curious. Hew fazed through the door and saw Chiro talking into some kind of small device he had seen people call a cell phone.

"Yea Jin-May…they are back! After all this time…I missed then so much."

Antauri was upset hearing the pain and sadness in Chiro's voice…then it hit him. It was like a ton of bricks.

Mandarin was never supposed to make them go through a time-warp. Mandarin came from THIS time and changed the past.

Antauri went back downstairs before Chiro could see him.

"So, what's up Antauri?" Nova asked pointed to the ceiling.

"We need to fix this." Antauri looked around at the confused faces the surrounded him.

"What are you talking about, Antauri?" Gibson asked. Antauri sighed.

"Mandarin," Antauri said, "came from this time. He went back and changed what was supposed to happen." Antauri looked around and everyone nodded in understanding….well, except Otto. Otto still had a confused face. Antauri went up to Otto and cleared his throat. "He came back in time, to our time, to change something he didn't like in the future." Otto thought for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. Antauri smiled; Otto wasn't stupid, he just needed a minute.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Nova asked.

"Time travel is very dangerous and one drop of water could alter time and space," Gibson spoke.

"Well," Sprx said, "Mandarin did it, so I guess we have to figure out how to do it."

"We have one problem though," Gibson stated. "We don't have a time machine."

"I could try and build one!" Otto raised his hand and Gibson thought for a moment.

"The science is very complicated…"Gibson mumbled.

"Come on, Gibson," Nova said.

"Do it for the kid," said Sprx. "I bet I'm not the only one who saw how depressed the Chiro was; was I Antauri?"

Antauri nodded.

"Yes, he seemed upset when I saw him call Jin-May too."

The monkey team sighed. They didn't want their leader like this: hurting and in pain.

"I'll do it," Gibson spoke up. "I was planning on it in the first place. I was just wondering how I was going to do it."

"Wahoo!" Sprx shouted. Otto took Gibson's hands and started to twirl around with him.

"Is this necessary, Otto?" Gibson asked. Otto let him go and apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"I think we should keep this a secret from Chiro," Antauri suggested. "So he doesn't get his hopes up."

"Whatever you say, Antauri," Sprx commented with a shrug. Then, they heard Chiro come down in his tube.

"Jin-May is coming to see you guys tomorrow after school," Chiro said with a smile.

"Why after school?" Nova asked.

"She said it would do me some good to hang out a little bit with you guys," Chiro answered with a chuckle.

"Wait, aren't you going to school?" Otto asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna skip." Chiro shrugged. "I don't ever skip, so one day shouldn't make a difference. Anyway, we aren't supposed to be doing any school work or tests tomorrow because of this thing going on."

"Are you sure it is wise to skip out on school?" Antauri asked.

Chiro looked at him blankly.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much," the young boy muttered. "Yea, it'll be fine Antauri. That way, tomorrow we can catch up."

Antauri nodded, but was still concerned for the boy. He hadn't missed the little whispering words the boy had said before reassuring that it'd be fine. Antauri also knew he wasn't the only one.

"Well," Antauri spoke. "It's getting late. Let's all go and get some rest."

Annime: It took me a little while.

Chiro: Aw well.

Sprx: Please review!


	4. Antauri Finds Out

Annime: LA!

Sprx: The rest of the team, and I are very mad at you.

Annime: …Why?

Gibson: Because of how badly you have hurt Chiro!

Annime: Calm down, this is only chapter 3.

Antauri: Yes, we should just calm down and wait and see what happens.

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 3**_

Chiro was up by 6:13 in the morning.

'Great,' Chiro thought to himself. 'I was hoping for a couple more hours of sleep.' He walked into the kitchen to see five robot monkeys making breakfast. Chiro just stood there and stared. He felt like crying right then and there, but held himself together.

"Hey, Chiro," Otto said. The rest of the team turned towards the teen standing in the door way.

"Is something wrong, Chiro?" Nova asked.

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine," Chiro replied. He sat at the table and Antauri sat across from him.

"So, how did you sleep, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"It was one of the best I've had in years," Chiro answered in almost a whisper.

"And why is that?" Antauri spoke.

"Antauri…just forget it." Chiro stood up and left the kitchen. The whole team turned from their leaving leader to their second in command. Antauri kept his eyes on the door.

"Gibson, Otto, once you're done eating breakfast start that time machine. I'm going to talk to Chiro," Antauri instructed, eyes not leaving the door. He floated out of the room and tried to sense where Chiro was. 'Let's try the roof of the robot,' Antauri thought.

Chiro sat on the roof of the robot trying to think of excuses for his attitude. He couldn't find any that would foul Antauri, so he sighed in irritation. What he didn't know was a curtain silver monkey was right behind him. He lifted his sleeve and Antauri was able to get a glance at it before Chiro covered it up again and hugged himself. Antauri was able to see cuts on the tiny pail wrist. He wasn't sure how many were there, but he decided that the number of cuts didn't matter; what mattered was that Chiro cut himself at all.

"How long, Chiro," Antauri asked softly. Chiro jumped as he was still sitting and his head swung around to face the silver monkey.

"How long what, Antauri?" Chiro asked back.

Antauri came up to the child and took the child's wrist. He slowly took the sleeve and had his eyes meet Chiro's before he slowly slid the sleeve down. There were many red cuts that Antauri didn't want to read at the moment, but he did stare. Chiro kept his eyes on Antauri. How could Antauri, who had been back for LESS than 24 hours, be able to figure this out so easily? And, why was he being so corporative with the silver monkey; nobody else in the past two years could do this.

Antauri looked at Chiro with new worry in his eyes while Chiro stared at him in wonder.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke in an almost whisper. "What happened to your wrists?"

Chiro opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't lie to Antauri; his conscious wouldn't allow it. His heart swelled at the thought of how much the team would worry and guilt consumed him. Antauri continued to look at the Chiro. He could see the emotions run through Chiro's eyes.

"Chiro, please, how long?" Antauri asked again. Antauri held Chiro's wrist so carefully; so very lovingly.

"I-I-I-I," Chiro stuttered, finally facing away from Antauri to his wrists.

"You what, Chiro," Antauri pressed on.

"I-I-I gave in," Chiro said. "It was 6 months after you guys disappeared. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry, Antauri."

"Come with me; we'll go get these cuts taken care of. Everything is going to be ok, Chiro." Antauri lead Chiro back into the robot, and Chiro found it hard to stop saying how sorry he was the whole way. Finally, once they had reached the med bay, Antauri put a metal finger over the young boy's mouth.

"Chiro," Antauri said, still in the same quiet voice he was in when they were on the top of the robot. "Calm down; it's going to be ok." This silenced the nervous Chiro and Antauri helped the boy onto the table.

"Oww; Otto that was not pleasant," Gibson screeched. Gibson tried to throw the hammer back at Otto, but his anger caused him to miss his target.

"Sorry, Gibson," Otto said with a grin. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh, really; then why are you so humored?"

"I really didn't mean to."

"Well, please don't let it happen again."

Otto nodded and they went back to work on the machine.

"How's it going in here, guys?" Nova asked waking into Otto's personal lab.

"We are getting there; slowly, but getting there," Otto answered first.

"Our progress won't be as fast as we would like, but we will just have to deal with that the way it is." Gibson turned to Nova and pointed to the open compartment with wires all jumbled up and sticking out of it.

"How long do you think it will take?" Nova asked. Gibson thought for a moment and looked up at Otto.

"How long do you estimate, Otto?" Gibson spoke to Otto. Otto put on his thinking face and hummed.

"Well…it may take five to 10 days?" Otto estimated.

"Well, even if it's done by that time, we are not completely curtain it will work," Gibson added.

"Oh, it'll work," Nova suggested. "You two aren't stupid enough for it not to work." With this, Nova left the room and the two baffled monkeys along with it.

"Do we…take that as a compliment?" Otto asked Gibson.

"I…suppose we do." Gibson went back to his work. Otto did the same as well after shrugging a little.

"Chiro, I want you to tell me what tools you have been using to do this to yourself," Antauri asked the black haired boy.

"Kitchen knives, razors, sometimes mechanical pencils with the lead pushed all the way inside the pencil." Chiro answered. "There-there maybe more, I can't remember right now."

"When was the last time you did it?"

"Umm…two days ago, I think."

"You think?"

"W-well, sometimes day get jumbled into each other."

"Ok, now which wrist did you cut last?"

"My left wrist, I'm pretty sure."

"It does seem to be the most damaged."

"I did cut that one the most."

"Why?"

"The right…was the one you used to hold when you needed one of my hands in meditation training."

Antauri looked in Chiro's eyes for the first time since he started bandaging the young leader's wrists. He once again found a lost little boy in those big blue depths. Antauri looked back at Chiro's wrists and finished wrapping them…but he really looked down from Chiro's eyes to keep himself from crying.

"Hey, Antauri, are you in here?" Sprx voice rang as the red monkey walked into the med bay.

"Yes; do you need something?"

Sprx watched Antauri pat Chiro's wrapped up wrist and a curious look came on the pilots face.

"What's going on?" Sprx asked.

"…Something happened while we were gone…and I was helping Chiro take care of it," Antauri answered.

Sprx just tilted his head for a moment but then dismissed the subject.

"Ok, well, Otto and Gibson told me to tell you that everything is in perfect and working order."

"Why wouldn't everything be that way?" Chiro asked Sprx.

"Well, since we have been gone for so long Antauri thought it would be best that we check everything out."

Chiro stood up from the table and looked from Antauri to Sprx, and then back to Antauri.

"I was here," Chiro spoke bluntly; he also sounded offended. Sprx nervously laughed at this.

"Y-yea, but Antauri thought we should check everything just in case-,"

"I failed?" Chiro interrupted.

"No-no, not at all; to make sure…to make sure…"

"To make sure that we taught you well enough to stand on your own two feet," Antauri said, helping the nervous Sprx.

"Oh…ok…that-that's good," Chiro mumbled. Sprx relaxed and looked at Antauri with curiosity.

"I'll speak about it later," Antauri spoke silently, only lipping the words. Sprx nodded and left the room. Antauri helped Chiro off the med bay's table and back into the control room.

Annime: So, what do you guys think?

Antauri: …Why?

Annime: Antauri, come here. (Whispers something into Antauri's ear.)

Antauri: Ok, I feel better now.

Gibson: Please review.


	5. Sandwiches and Missing Knives

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: So, the team is making a time machine and I don't know about it?

Annime: Pretty much.

Chiro: Ok.

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 4**_

"So, how's the machine coming along?" Antauri asked as he entered the lab.

"We are getting there. Slowly, but still getting there." Gibson looked over at Antauri. "Is there something you need, Antauri?"

"We need to have a meeting. I know you have been working on this for a while now, so this could be a little break."

"Yay, we're going to take a break!" Otto cried out. He jumped off the top of the machine and landed beside the other two simians.

"What is the meeting about, Antauri?" Gibson asked.

"Well," Antauri said, "I found something…interesting on Chiro's wrists that I wanted to talk to the team about." Antauri sighed. "Chiro is out getting food, so I thought we could talk about it alone."

Gibson raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean…by interesting?" Gibson questioned.

Antauri sighed again. "I will speak about it when we are with the others."

The three simians walked together to the control room.

"Where's the kid, Antauri?" Sprx asked when they had entered the room.

"He went to get some food." Antauri looked at everyone. Their eyes were on him. "I have some…bad news."

"What is it, Antauri?" Nova spoke.

"Chiro…has been physically abusing himself."

The whole team went silent.

"You mean…the kid has been cutting himself?" Sprx killed the silence.

"I'm afraid so."

The team went silent again.

"Monkey Team, I'm home!"

The team turned to see Chiro holding some bags.

"Hello, Chiro," Antauri greeted, putting on a smile.

"Hey what's going on?" Chiro questioned. The whole team followed Antauri and put on smiles.

"Just waiting for you, Chiro" Nova lied.

"Oh, well I got the things we needed." Chiro held up the bags in his hands. "I'll go put the stuff away."

Chiro went back to his tube and went up to the kitchen.

"That poor boy," Gibson muttered.

"Did the fact that we were gone really affect him that badly?" Nova wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Antauri spoke, "and I don't know if I ever will understand. But I do know that we are going to fix this."

"Even if we do fix it, won't he still remember that we were gone and the years he spent with us?" Sprx asked.

"I'm not sure," Gibson said. "But, we have to try."

Chiro walked into the kitchen and started to put the stuff away.

'Hmm,' Chiro muttered in his mind, 'I should probably start lunch.'

Chiro decided to start making hoagie sandwiches. He got out all the meats and he grabbed the vegies too. I mean, Antauri is a vegetarian.

Chiro was excited because his friend, Josh, who was a vegetarian, taught him how to make a vegie-hoagie- sandwich. Once he had all of the food in front of him, all he needed was a knife. He looked up and blinked. There weren't knives where the knives were supposed to be… Chiro's eyes widened. Antauri must have taken the knives out of the kitchen after they had discussed Chiro's…abusive habit.

Chiro shook his head.

He had always promised himself that he wouldn't go that far and he really hadn't ever liked the thought of cutting himself…but, then, why did he do it?

Chiro shook his head again.

"Ok, then," Chiro murmured. "Then I'll use scissors." He reached over to where the scissors once where…keyword: ONCE. Chiro blinked as he saw the scissors missing in action.

"I should have known he would do this," Chiro spoke with a chuckle. "Man, I do love Antauri."

Chiro decided to go downstairs and ask Antauri, nicely, for a knife so he could make sandwiches.

"So, what do you think is taking the kid so long?" Sprx asked, breaking the silence that had washed over the monkey team. They had decided to wait for Chiro so they could all talk to him about his…abusive behaviors.

"I don't know," Nova replied. "I don't want to think like this, but what if-,"

"No, Nova," Antauri interrupted. "Do not worry. I have already had a long chat with him. He must be up to something else."

Just then, they heard Chiro come down his tube.

"Hey, monkey team," Chiro said with a smile that almost seemed nervous.

"Hello, Chiro," Antauri said with a real smile as a reply. "What took you so long to meet with us?"

"I was trying to make sandwiches for all of us, for lunch," Chiro explained, "and I need a knife,"

The rest of the team's heads shot up, and Chiro knew why.

"May I please have a knife?" Chiro asked Antauri. "I'm sure that you know where they are."

Antauri nodded and responded, "Yes, and we all shall assist you in making lunch."

Chiro had expected as much.

"Ok, let's go 'cause the food just lying on the counter right now." Chiro shrugged as the monkeys chuckled together.

"So, Chiro, who did you learn how to make a vegetarian hoagie from?" Nova asked.

Chiro looked up at her from his work and answered, "My friend, Josh, is a vegetarian. He actually taught me a lot more vegetarian dishes."

Nova smiled as she stopped her work to watch Chiro.

"Umm, Chiro," she finally spoke.

"Hmm," Chiro hummed in response.

"You do know that we know-,"

"Yes, I know you guys know about my self-abuse."

Nova and Chiro made eye contact. Nova saw shame in Chiro's eyes.

"I…want to help, Chiro," she murmured. Chiro smiled and went back to his work, but not before whispering:

"Thank you."

Nova smiled as well and finished the sandwich she had been working on. The rest of the team was on the other side of the room finishing sandwiches.

"So, kid, how has school been?" Sprx asked. The boys had heard Chiro and Nova's conversation, and Sprx wanted to try to change the subject for a little while.

"Oh, same old, same old," Chiro answered. "I go there learn, annoy friends and get annoyed by friends, and then come home and finish homework."

"What do you do after that?"

"Oh, train or read. Sometimes I would study." Chiro kept his eyes on his work until he finally put the bread on top.

"And," Gibson jumped in, "are your grades in school?"

"Straight A's and all the classes that can be are advanced." Chiro smirked and made eye contact with Gibson. He could see that the blue simian was happy with this answer.

"How's Jin-May doing?" Otto piped up.

"Oh, she's doing just great," Chiro replied.

"You still are going out with her, kid?" Sprx asked with a wink.

"Yes, we are," Chiro said, this time blushing.

"All, Chiro got all shy since we were gone," Sprx teased.

Chiro playfully stuck his tongue out at Sprx.

Antauri smiled as he watched Chiro's playful antics. He hoped the machine would be ready soon…VERY soon.

Annime: There we go!

Chiro: Tell the people your goal, Annime.

Annime: I want to finish 7 of the 8 stories I'm working on by the beginning of the summer.

Chiro: Summer? Why not Spring?

Annime: 7 STORIES! Not, 1; not 2; not 3; not 4; not 5; not 6; but SEVEN! You try it! Along with school, reading, and practicing and instrument you started less than a semester ago. Oh, and the fact that ideas are running low on supply!

Chiro: …. 0.0 Ok, now I understand.

Annime: (Sigh) Aww well. I hope you guys aren't TOO mad at me!

Otto: Please review!


	6. Consider Them Marked, Mandalynn

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: So, now the whole team knows?

Annime: Yep!

Chiro: What else are you going to throw at me?

Annime: …

Chiro: There is more, isn't there?

Annime: …Maybe…

Chiro: Oh crap!

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 5**_

Lunch soon ended and Gibson and Otto went back to working on their machine. Nova decided to work on some new moves with Sprx while Antauri and Chiro went into Antauri's room to meditate.

"So," Antauri spoke as they entered his room. "You told us that you have been training?"

"Yea, but it took me a while to get used to training without you guys." Chiro scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"How has your meditation training been going?" Antauri asked again.

"Hopefully it has improved," Chiro murmured loud enough for Antauri to hear. "Meditation training has always been the hardest for me."

Antauri gave Chiro a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you're improving just as well."

Chiro smiled back at Antauri and they both closed their eyes in concentration. After about 15 minutes of silence, Chiro's eyes flew open, but he didn't make a sound. Antauri could sense a disturbance in Chiro's mind, but didn't get to ask anything before the alarm blared.

"Formless," Chiro muttered. "They're in the city again."

"What makes you so sure?" Antauri asked.

"Well," Chiro replied, "when you were gone I upgraded the alarm to where the beats of its sirens would tell me what the threat is." Chiro turned to Antauri with a serious face. "It's formless, but with something or someone else."

Antauri looked at him with curiosity.

"I'll explain later," Chiro continued. "It's time we go and protect the city."

Antauri nodded and followed Chiro as they raced to the control room.

Gibson and Otto stood in front of the main computer and started typing non-stop to find the problem.

"I almost got it," Otto muttered.

"What did Chiro do to the computer while we were tardy?" Gibson wondered out loud.

"What's going down?" Sprx asked with Nova following him into the control room.

Otto giggled as he finally turned the city's status onto the screen.

"Well," Gibson spoke as he analyzed the screen. "It looks to be formless and another being that I don't remember."

Everyone turned as Chiro and Antauri entered the room from their tubes.

"It's formless," Chiro paused as he read the screen. A scowl crossed his face. "And the other being is Mandarin."

The monkey team's jaws dropped.

"Are you sure, kid?" Sprx asked.

"Positive. I programmed the main computer to show that red/orange dot if it was Mandarin." Chiro looked at the team that surrounded him. "Monkey's Mobilize," Chiro shouted.

Chiro pressed the button on his shirt and he was soon dressed in all black, and he had a mask covering his face.

"We are going to fight on foot; there aren't that many of them," Chiro ordered.

"Roger that!"

"Acknowledged,"

"We're right behind you, kid."

"Let's go."

Chiro and the monkey team went down their tubes to leave the robot.

"Hmm," Mandarin hummed evilly. "Where is my hairless monkey-boy now?"

Mandarin watched with delight as the formless destroyed everything around him.

"Be aware of your surroundings, my slaves," Mandarin instructed his formless. "The boy could come at any moment."

"Like now?"

Mandarin was sent flying as a kick from Chiro made contact with his back.

Mandarin soon stood up and his jaw dropped at the sight that lay before him. The monkeys were fighting the formless while Chiro stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"W-what," Mandarin shrieked. "The monkeys aren't supposed to be here! I took care of them by sending through that time-warp!"

"Well," Chiro replied with a smirk. "I guess you underestimated time traveling technology."

Chiro jumped at Mandarin and tackled him. They went rolling and the fighting soon began. Chiro fought Mandarin while the rest of the hyper force fought against the formless. The hyper force was clearly wining this fight.

"Boom-boom wake-up!" Nova cried.

"Claw disrupter!" Antauri yelled. The hyper force looked around and saw that the formless numbers had decreased to zero. They then turned to see Chiro and Mandarin still going head to head.

"I will make them disappear again, Chiro," Mandarin muttered as he pinned Chiro to the ground. "Mark my words."

Chiro laughed as he kicked Mandarin off of him. "Consider them marked, Mandalynn." Mandarin looked around to see the hyper force surrounding him.

"You may have won this round, boy, but you haven't won the war," Mandarin spat as he disappeared into thin air.

"W-where did he go?" Otto asked panicking.

"Its fine, Otto," Chiro replied. "He's gone."

Sprx crossed his arms. "How dare that jerk; threatening to send us through another time-warp?"

Antauri shook his head. "We must always be on our guard. Who knows what Mandarin will do to get what he desires."

"Anything," Chiro mumbled, "that he is capable of." Chiro crossed his arms, mimicking Sprx's action. "This means a lot of make-up work for me."

"How so," Gibson asked.

"Well, if he has something up his sleeve, that means he will be around a lot more. So, that means me leaving school in the middle of class." Chiro rolled his eyes. "Honestly, why can't he go bother someone else for a change?"

"This is our duty, Chiro." Antauri spoke.

"I know," Chiro muttered. "I'm just complaining and letting out some of my frustration." Chiro shook his head. "Now, let's go home team." They all turned on their jet packs and traveled by air back to the robot.

"Where are they?" Jin-May spoke aloud as she paced in the Super Robot's kitchen. "Chiro said the monkey team was back and he wouldn't be in school, but not even HE is here." Jin-May sighed. "Why do I have to have the boyfriend that disappears out of nowhere?" Jin-May laughed at this and sat down at the table. "They probably ran into trouble and had to go fight someone." Jin-May smiled. "Just like old times. She quickly stood up and went into her fighting stance when she heard voices in the hallway, and she would have punched Chiro if he hadn't blocked her hand.

"Hello to you too, Jin-May," Chiro said with a smile. Jin-May took her hand and giggled nervously, closing her eyes.

"Sorry, Chiro, I heard voices and I'm not used to you having company," Jin-May apologized.

"I don't though, Jin-May."

Jin-May opened her eyes and squeaked with happiness as she looked at the monkey team.

"The monkey team isn't company or guests, they are family," Chiro finished.

"Oh," Jin-May cried with happiness. "You guys are back! You're really, really back!"

"Yes, Jin-May," Antauri spoke first. "And now we must catch up."

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: I have two things to say.

One; You almost ALWAYS say, 'Whatcha think,' at the end of a chapter.

Two; Finally, Jin-May joins the story!

Jin-May: Yea, it's about time!

Annime: Sorry, XD

Otto: Please review!


	7. He Couldn't Dislike his Determination

Annime: What up?

Chiro: You writing like crazy, that's what's up

Annime: (shrugs)

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 6**_

They all sat down at the table. Jin-May and Nova did the most taking, and the whole team couldn't help but see how much both teens had grown.

Chiro wasn't 5 feet anymore, but 5"7". He was always just a little shorter than most other boys. His hair was more messy now-a-days and his cloths consisted of more black than before. His cloths also consisted of more holey, jeans and he seemed to like hoodies. Even though he wore more black that the monkeys remembered, he always wore bright colors with them.

Jin-May, who used to be 4"10" was now 5"3". She was never the tallest of the bunch ether. Her hair was down and straightened. She wore light blue jeans and a bright yellow blouse.

They both acted older and more mature.

These changes broke the monkeys' hearts because they weren't here to watch it happen. They weren't there to watch these two kids grow up. They weren't here to help them ether.

"Oh, and I figured out that I'm half human, half robot, so I can have kids and grow like every other girl," Jin-May spoke.

"That's great, Jin-May," Antauri said, happy for the pinkette.

"So, how has school been for you, Jin-May?" Gibson asked.

Jin-May hummed in thought. "Straight A's and all advanced classes. I even have some classes with Chiro."

Chiro nodded. "Yea, but I don't have very close friends in my history class. I'm cool with a lot of people there, but they aren't the people I get along with the most."

"Oh, will you stop complaining about your history class already?" Jin-May objected. "History isn't that bad."

"I never said I didn't like history," Chiro argued. "I just feel lonely sometimes when it comes to working with partners. I always work alone."

Jin-May chuckled. "You don't like working in a group anyway, with or without close friends. You say that you find it annoying."

"But it is annoying!"

The monkeys watched with smiles as the two playfully argued with each other.

"Nova," Jin-May said, "help me tell him he's just silly."

"Chiro, you're just silly," Nova agreed.

"Hey, no fair," Chiro complained with a humored smile. "How dare you use them against me?"

An hour passed, and Chiro had gone with Nova and Sprx to train. Antauri, Gibson, and Otto were with Jin-May in the control room.

"Well," Gibson finally spoke, "Otto and I better get back to work on our machine."

"Yea," Otto agreed, "see you two later!"

The two simians left leaving Jin-May and Antauri alone.

"So, what are those two up to?" Jin-May questioned.

Antauri looked straight into Jin-May's eyes. "They are building a time machine."

Jin-May's jaw dropped. "Does Chiro know about this?"

"No, why; would he have a problem with it?"

"No, I was just wondering. And, why doesn't he know?"

"Because," Antauri said, "we don't want him to get his hopes up and get disappointed if it doesn't work."

Jin-May nodded. "Antauri…I'm really glad you guys are back. Chiro seems happier. I've tried my best to help him though all of this, but he just seems so close to you guys. You were, and still are, his family."

"Yes, and I'm very glad to be back as well," Antauri replied. "But, right now, you need to tell me what's been going on with Chiro since we have been gone."

"Well, he's gotten into more fights at school, but that's because he's been defending himself. He seems to being doing very well in school, but he always wears long sleeved shirts."

Antauri sighed. "That's because he has been cutting himself."

Jin-May looked back from the floor to Antauri. "I know."

"So, kid," Sprx spoke as Chiro got ready to start his training session. "What's up with the black get-up when we were fighting Mandarin?"

Chiro just shrugged and replied, "I just thought I should change it. It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"At the time," Nova repeated.

"Yea," Chiro said. "But I'm not sure how I can change it back."

"Why don't you try?"

Chiro took a deep breath and pressed the button on his shirt. He concentrated on changing into the white uniform, and fortunately, he wasn't disappointed.

"So, guys, did it work?" Chiro asked.

"Yea, kid, and the look's great on ya," Sprx told him.

Chiro looked down and smiled as he saw the same old outfit that he used to wear.

"Ok then, let's train."

"Hey, get moving you idiots! I have to destroy those traitors and their precious boy," Mandarin shouted at the formless.

Mandarin stood and watched as the formless followed his old blue print of the time machine.

'I really went back in time a month ago, and I'm surprised that my plan worked so well," Mandarin thought. "But, now, those morons are back," Mandarin muttered. "No doubt they are building a time machine as I speak."

Gibson was getting frustrated at the wires as he tried to untangle them.

"They just love to mock me," Gibson mumbled in anger.

"Oh, calm down, Gibson," Otto spoke from the top of the machine. "If you want, we could trade places. I know how to untangle wires quickly and you know how to rewire this equipment."

Gibson hummed in thought. "Yes, we should have been doing each other's job the entire time."

With this, the two switched spots, and two minutes later they were both done.

"Well, that was easy," Gibson murmured. "What's next in the blue prints, Otto?"

"Umm," Otto hummed as he looked at the blue prints. "It looks like we have two more parts to put in before we can put in the…special ball."

"Otto," Gibson huffed, "how many time do I have to tell you that it's called the Time Modifier?"

"Umm…as many times as you have told me already?"

Gibson sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind that; we better get moving or the team will get angry with us."

"Yea, we are going a lot faster than we thought we would." Otto whistled as he looked at the machine. "Isn't it pretty?"

Gibson looked at the machine and put on a smile. He didn't know why Otto always thought machines like this were 'cute' or 'pretty'. Gibson might not know, but that didn't mean he had a problem with it.

"Yes, I guess it is," Gibson agreed.

Otto continued to eye the machine up and down for a moment. It was forming into a huge circle with a base at the bottom. The base would hold the controls while the circle would hold the time-warp portal inside of it. Although, the circle still wasn't finished already.

Otto then started to get excited. "Come on, let's do this!"

Gibson also couldn't dislike Otto's determination.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: I think that you don't know how this is going to end.

Annime: Yes I do!

Chiro: But, do you know how we are going to get to the ending?

Annime: …

Antauri: Please review.


	8. Morning Mishap

Annime: We had school today?

Chiro: Really?

Annime: Yea, why don't you think two chapters of my stories aren't up yet?

Chiro: (shrugs)

Annime: Yea and I got things to do later!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

Chiro woke up to a huge boom. His head flew off his pillow.

'What in the world was that?' Chiro wondered. He climbed out of bed, without changing, and went downstairs to see what the huge crash was all about.

"Sprx, you wrecked the entire kitchen!" Nova exclaimed as her eyes scanned the messy room.

There were eggs covering the walls, floor, and ceiling. Toasted bread littered the floor, counters, and table. Juice covered the rest of the counters and the stove.

"Hey, it wasn't just me!" Sprx argued. "Otto had a VERY big role in this mess too!"

Otto turned angrily to Sprx.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that you started throwing things at me!" Otto yelled at Sprx.

"You weren't cooking the eggs right; that's why I was throwing things at you!"

Soon, Antauri and Gibson walked into the room to see Nova trying to break up the fight between Sprx and Otto, along with the mess that lay around them. Before ether of the two could speak, Chiro walked in behind the two simians.

"What in the world happened in here?" Chiro screeched loudly in shock. Everyone shut up fast and looked towards Chiro.

They had learned quickly that Chiro could be angered and frustrated easily.

Just yesterday, Saturday morning to be exact, it had been the first day for Chiro's weekend off school…even though he skipped Friday. Chiro had been woken up by an 'argument' between Gibson and Sprx. He had come downstairs on a mission to calm the two teammates down, but had been ignored. This had caused Chiro to walk up to a wall and proceed to ramming his head against it. It took Antauri five minutes to pull the child away from the wall and take him up to the boy's room to help him calm down.

Apparently, Chiro's headaches were just as bad as before the time-warp…and maybe, in a sense, worse.

"These two made this huge mess," Nova answered.

"Well, he started throwing things at me," Otto complained.

"You weren't listening to me!" Sprx added.

The two simians started bickering again, and Chiro groaned, slapped his hand onto his face, and leant against the wall.

"This is NOT how I wanted to start my Sunday," the raven haired boy muttered.

Antauri floated up to Chiro's height and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chiro, why don't you go back to sleep?" Antauri suggested. "It's early and you clearly aren't feeling very well."

Chiro sighed and then gave Antauri a smile.

"Thank you, Antauri, but will you guys be alright cleaning this mess up by yourselves?"

"Yes, Chiro," Antauri replied, "Because those two are going to clean it up."

Sprx and Otto's jaws dropped as they saw Antauri's finger point at them.

"You heard him boys," Nova said. "Now, get cleaning."

Both of the boys spoken of pouted as they went to go grab cleaning supplies from the hallway closet.

"Now, Chiro," Antauri spoke, "it's time for you to go back to bed and get some rest. I will come to assist you."

"Thank you, Antauri, but don't you have more important things to do?" Chiro asked.

Antauri looked straight into Chiro's sapphire blue eyes. "Chiro, we have been over this. Just as you would care for me, I will care for you."

Chiro smiled with his mouth and his eyes as the two walked down the hallway back to the boy's room.

Gibson caught up with the two.

"Antauri, please excuse Otto so he can work on our project with me," Gibson pleaded.

"Yes," Antauri replied. "He may be excused, but Sprx needs to continue with the cleaning."

Gibson nodded his thanks and went back to the kitchen.

"What project are they working on?" Chiro asked Antauri.

"It's," Antauri paused a moment, "a surprise."

Chiro just chuckled and they continued their way to Chiro's room.

"Otto," Gibson's voice called through the doorway. "I need you to come with me."

"But Antauri said to stay here and clean," Otto countered.

"I already talked to him and he said you may be excused."

Otto smiled, dropped his broom, and raced into the hallway.

"Hey," Sprx cried after them. "What about me?"

"Everyone has to give something up for the game, Sprx," Gibson yelled back at him. He smirked as he heard Sprx's distant complaining.

"If only he had been cooking the eggs right," Sprx muttered with a pout.

"Chiro," Antauri's voice spoke as they finally entered the raven haired boy's room. "I have been worried about you. If anything is bothering you, you can tell me."

Chiro sighed and sat on his bed.

"Lately, on Sundays, I haven't been feeling well. It's like every other day of the week my exhaustion stores up and hits me when I wake up on Sundays."

Antauri took in this information and placed his hand on Chiro's forehead.

"Chiro, you have a slight fever."

Chiro nodded once Antauri had removed his hand. "Yea that will go away after a while."

"Chiro please lay down. You're making me nervous."

Chiro looked up at Antauri confused, but then noticed the deep worry in the silver simian's cobalt eyes.

"Ok, Antauri. I need a nap anyway."

With the help of Antauri, Chiro climbed back into his bed and got tucked in. Antauri ran his fingers through Chiro's hair.

Chiro could have cried right there, but he held in the tear like he did most of the last two years. Antauri hadn't been there for him like this since before the time-warp. Chiro loved the comfort he felt with Antauri, his dad, running his fingers through his jet black hair.

Antauri sensed the sudden change in Chiro's mood, but continued what he was doing.

Chiro soon relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

Antauri couldn't help but still worry for the child. Stress, lack of sleep, and depression all caused the young boy to gain an anger problem that could rival even Nova's on her very bad days. Chiro also didn't eat a healthy amount, and on Friday, Antauri had started to get on to him about all of these things. What surprised him was how well Chiro followed along with Antauri…the boy wanted help.

But, did he just want help because they were back, or did he want help to begin with?

Antauri pondered as he started to meditate beside Chiro.

One thing was for sure, Antauri wasn't going to leave the boy alone for a long period of time.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Otto: Please review!


	9. How Could This Get WORSE?

Annime: I already have an idea for a sequel to this!

Chiro: (Sweat drop)

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 8**_

Gibson and Otto walked into the room where their latest project was kept. They had only two more parts to put in, but they weren't as simple as the others.

Unlike with the others, they had to rewire ALL the wires of each and then place them both in at the same time. After that they had to wire them together, and they had to wire them with the others.

The two opened the parts to take a good look at the wires. They grimaced. They had A LOT of untangling to do.

"Otto, where did we find these parts anyway?" Gibson asked his green partner.

"Oh, I made these from extra parts w sometimes need to fix the Robot, but they are replaceable." Otto sighed in annoyance as he untangled the wires. Gibson followed him in this.

Chiro was asleep as Antauri meditated next to him. Suddenly, Antauri felt a disturbance in the power primate again. He opened his eyes and looked at Chiro.

Chiro was clearly having a nightmare. The young boy was tossing and turning with a look of discomfort painted on his face.

Antauri moved over to the boy and placed his hand onto of the boy's head. He concentrated on Chiro's thought waves until he was in Chiro's dream.

He looked around and found he was alone in the quiet control room of the robot. He then saw Chiro and Johnny Sun-Spot appear in front of the main computer. Antauri tilted his head as he moved closer so he could make out what the two young boys were talking about.

"We'll find them, or they'll find us. Chiro, please, go get some rest. I'll be here watching the computer."

Chiro shook his head. "Thank you, Johnny, but they wouldn't rest until they found me, so I won't rest till I find them."

Johnny sighed and said back, "Chiro, they wouldn't like the fact that you haven't had a good night's sleep in a week, and what if we don't find them in a little while? Are you just going to keep hurting yourself and all of us by not eating or sleeping, correctly?"

Chiro sighed and looked at Johnny. The raven haired boy clearly had tears in his eyes, and he was trying to hold them back. "Johnny," Chiro whispered, but Antauri could still make it out, "they are my family. I NEED to find them and bring them home to safety."

Johnny put a hand on Chiro shoulder. "We will, Chiro, but get some rest so you can be stronger in case we need to get them out of trouble."

Chiro nodded in defeat and walked away from the computer.

"You won't leave the computer unattended, right?" Chiro asked worriedly.

Johnny replied, "No, I'll stay right here and watch it. If I leave, I'll make sure someone else is watching it before I go."

Chiro smiled, thanked him, and went up his tube to his room.

While this happened, Antauri was completely ignored.

"Wait a second," Antauri thought aloud. "I'm not in Chiro's nightmare; I'm in his…memories."

Antauri looked from Johnny to the tubes Chiro had just disappeared into. Antauri turned to the tubes and walked into his. He was vacuumed up to the floor where everyone's room was and walked to Chiro's room. He used his powers to go through the door and his heart broken at what he saw.

Chiro was crying his eyes out as he tried to fall asleep. Antauri slowly walked to the boy. By the time he got to the bed, he could see how tired Chiro really was. He had black bags under his eyes and he looked paler than what would seem healthy.

Chiro was already asleep, and Antauri tried to do the little thing that always comforted the boy. As he put his fingers into the boy's hair, the effect of them leaving sank it, because his fingers went through the raven hair like it wasn't there. Like ANTAURI wasn't there. Because, Antauri really wasn't there; this was just a memory of the past; the past that should have never happened. And, Mandarin planed on making everything worse.

But, Antauri didn't know how this could be. How could this get WORSE? Antauri didn't want to think about it right now, or even be there. He wanted out. He concentrated on leaving Chiro's brain waves and was soon sitting beside Chiro in the present time. He ran his fingers through Chiro's hair and Chiro's string subsided. Chiro was now facing Antauri and a smile was placed on his face.

Antauri smiled as well. He was there now, and Antauri planned on keeping it that way.

Mandarin looked at the completed machine in front of him. It was A LOT different than Otto and Gibson's. It was a little hand held gun-like object that could easily be hidden during a battle.

He smirked evilly and took it from its place on the table stand it sat on.

"They won't even know what hit them…again." Mandarin walked from the room and proceeded to giving the monkey team an unexpected visit.

Otto and Gibson smiled as they placed one of the two pieces into its rightful place on their time machine.

"Well, we should be done by tomorrow if we keep this up," Gibson announced.

Otto smiled. "Yea and maybe we can get everything back to normal before Mandarin tries anything funny."

Gibson nodded with him at this and they went back to working on the time machine.

Nova and Sprx were in the training room training.

"Nova, what do you think Mandarin is planning this time?" Sprx asked.

Nova shrugged as she dodged his kick. "Hopefully he doesn't do the same thing again, or try to."

Sprx nodded as he dodged her punch. They continued to do this and talk at the same time.

Chiro's eyes fluttered and he smiled when his eye's meet with Antauri's.

"Good morn—I mean, good afternoon Antauri," Chiro said as he looked at the clock. It read 2:00pm exact.

"How was your nap, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

Chiro looked away. "Oh it was good but there was this nightmare that came out of nowhere."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but thank you, Antauri; it was just a little nightmare."

Antauri held back a sigh. 'Why can't he just work with us here?'

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: I think you're bad at math. You are only working on 7 stories. How many do you want to get done by the summer?

Annime: Well, if I'm only working on 7, then I want 6 done.

Chiro: Ok then.

Otto: Please review!


	10. Table Number Nine

Annime: I'm back!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_Talking over communicators_

_**Chapter 9**_

Chiro and Antauri were just walking into the control room when the alarm went off.

"Mandarin," Chiro growled.

Antauri went very serious as well and they ran to the main computer.

"I can't find him anywhere in the city," Antauri muttered. Chiro took a good look at the screen and his eyes widened.

"That's because he's in the robot."

Antauri and Chiro looked at each other; shock was written on each of their faces.

"_Monkey Team, there is an intruder. What out for Mandarin," Chiro spoke._

"Yes, watch out for me, but it won't do you any good."

Antauri and Chiro spun around to see a smirking Mandarin walking slowly towards them.

"How did you get in here?" Antauri questioned.

Mandarin chuckled. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

This isn't a game, darn it," Chiro shouted.

Mandarin's eyes widened in humored surprise at Chiro outburst and he laughed.

"It looks like I'm not very welcomed here."

"You never were," Antauri snapped as he changed his hands to his ghost claws.

Mandarin pulled out a gun and Chiro gasped.

Antauri looked from Chiro to Mandarin.

"What's the matter, Chiro," Mandarin spoke mockingly, "Haven't you even seen a time-warp machine before?"

Antauri's eyes widened and he shrieked, "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Mandarin cried out in pain as he hit the wall.

Nova, Sprx, Otto, and Gibson came running into the room.

"Mandarin," Nova spat. "Can't you go both someone else?"

Mandarin smiled as he stood up.

"But that wouldn't be any fun, my pretty little Nova."

Nova's eyes lit fire at these words. "You creep! Don't you ever call me that! LADY TOMAHAWK!"

Mandarin went flying again. He stood up again and then turned to Chiro.

"I bet you like them being back. I bet you would do almost anything to keep them here. I would gather that you cried yourself to sleep at night for a long time. So, what would happen if they disappeared again?"

Mandarin's smile was huge as he watched Chiro's anger sky rocket.

"How dare you?" Sprx yelled.

Gibson shot a blast at Mandarin and then the battle was on.

Mandarin started shooting at them with the time-warp machine. They dodged in fear of them being swept into another time-warp.

Chiro was being targeted as well. His nerves and senses were in flame as he waited for the right moment to tackle Mandarin. But, he would be very disappointed because that chance never came.

Mandarin had everyone besides Chiro pinned against the wall.

"Say good bye to your son, Antauri."

That was the last thing they heard before they were zapped. The space they used to be was bare. Chiro could only stare at it.

It had happened again. Chiro turned his enraged eyes to the happy Mandarin and tackled the orange simian. Mandarin shrieked in surprise as Chiro pried the gun from Mandarin's hands. Mandarin slowly stood and ran out of the robot while Chiro angrily shot after him. Tears burned in Chiro's eyes, causing him to miss.

Once Mandarin had left, Chiro fell to the floor and hugged the gun. He started to bawl his eyes out as he clutched the gun, that took his family away, to his chest.

"Ahh!" the team shouted as they landed on the ground of the outskirts.

"Didn't this already happen?" Sprx asked. He sat up and rubbed his head.

Gibson nodded. "Yes, it seems we have gone through another time-warp."

Antauri shot up into a sitting position and then stood up.

"We have to find Chiro."

No one argued with a silver simian as they raced towards the city.

Antauri used his skill of sensing where Chiro's power primate reading was to lead the team through the city.

Chiro stood up, sobs still escaping him. He carried the gun to the project room to analyze it, but then gasped at what he saw. He saw a huge machine that looked similar in shape as a hamster wheel. He looked around the room and found blue prints. He slowly made his way towards them and then held them up.

"A t-time m-m-machine," Chiro read. A smile spread across his crying face. He looked up at the time machine with hope.

Antauri and the team went running through the city. They didn't care about the gasps and shocked faces that went on around them; they only cared about finding Chiro.

Antauri soon led them to a restraint full of waiters and people. They entered the restraint and the greeter gasped.

"You-you're the monkey team," she said shocked.

Antauri nodded. "Yes, and we are looking for Chiro. Have you seen him?"

The young girl smiled and motioned for them to follow her. They hurried behind her as she dodged waiters and tables. She soon stopped and moved and pointed to a young man with jet black hair asked people for their order. He couldn't be older than 19 and he stood at the height of 5"11".

The team's jaws dropped as they realized that the young man was Chiro.

Chiro smiled as he took the couple's order and left to get their drinks. He smiled at the other waiters that walked by.

"Come with me," the girl who led them there spoke. "I can get you a table and get him to serve it. It will be a very nice surprise for him."

Antauri nodded and they hurried along with the girl. But, then the girl stopped for a moment to whisper into another waiter's ear. The red haired boy nodded and the girl went back to talking the monkey team to a table.

The red haired boy gave his table what they ordered and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Chiro," the red head said as he saw Chiro about to pick up his table's order.

"Yes, Hunter," Chiro replied.

"I'll take over table number 15; you go to table number 9 and take their order."

Chiro raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

Chiro walked out of the kitchen with a pen and paper. He wondered who would be at table 9.

The monkey team waited patiently until a raven haired boy arrived at their table.

"Hello, my name is Chiro, and I'll be your waiter today. What would you like…?" Chiro trailed off as his eyes finally meet with the team. His jaw dropped and he dropped his pen and paper on the floor.

"Hello, Chiro," Antauri said sympathetically.

Annime: Ahh! New twist!

Chiro: Wow…

Otto: Please review!


	11. Monkeys, Mobilize!

Annime: Did ya miss me? Did ya, did ya?

Chiro: Sure…why not?

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 10**_

Chiro's jaw was still open as the girl who showed the team to the table came over. She looked from the team to Chiro, and on Chiro she did a double take. She raised her hand and closed his mouth for him. He looked at her in surprise and she gave him a playful glare.

"Chiro," the girl said. "Close your mouth and say hello."

"Which one do you want me to do first?" he asked teasingly.

She just laughed and hit him in the shoulder. "Just say hi, dork. This is your hour break."

As she walked away, Chiro called out, "Thank you, Annie!"

Chiro then turned back to the team. He had the happiness in his eyes that they remembered from before EVERYTHING dealing with time travel happened.

"I'm so glad you guys are back," Chiro said as he sat down in the empty seat.

The team smiled back at him.

"How have you been, Chiro?" Nova asked.

Chiro shrugged. "It was a little hard for a little while after you guys left again, but without you guys coming back I might not have ever made a full recovery."

"What have you been doing lately?" Gibson questioned.

Chiro sighed and then chuckled. "College is a handful—,"

"You're going to college?" Sprx interrupted.

Chiro nodded. "Yea, and so is Jin-May. She has been keeping a really good eye on me after you guys disappeared again." Chiro chuckled nervously. "She still even checks my wrists." This last part was in a whisper, but Antauri still caught it.

"Does she need to?" Antauri pressed.

Chiro smiled and shook his head. "No, I've been fine."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"So," Chiro spoke, "what do we do now?"

Gibson looked over at Otto.

"Otto, I think it's time we go finish our project."

"You mean the time machine?"

Everyone turned to Chiro to see a knowing smirk placed on his face.

"How did you know?" Otto asked.

Chiro laughed. "Guys, you have been gone for four years. I'm 19. I walked into the project room and saw the machine."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Did you keep it?" Gibson asked.

Chiro nodded. "Yea, I tried to put it together myself...let's not get into that story."

The team chuckled at this and Gibson climbed down from his chair.

"Well, Otto, it's about time we go finish that time machine." Gibson motioned for Otto to follow him and the rest of the team, including Chiro, stood up.

"I'm helping," Chiro told them. "If I'm late my boss will understand."

The team nodded and raced out of the restrain.

They continued to run the whole way to the robot and wouldn't stop for anyone or anything.

The team wasn't surprised to find the robot where they last saw it before ether. They rushed to the foot and Chiro quickly opened the door. The team ran in ahead of him while he closed the door.

"So," Chiro said as he looked at the blue prints. "What do we do now?"

"Do, you always ask that?" Nova said as she turned to him. She wore a smirk on her face and laughed when Chiro nodded his head.

"Yep," he replied, "and I think I annoy my teacher when I do it too." Chiro winced a little bit at the thought and smiled as he watched the whole team start laughing.

"Ok," Gibson said as he tried to stop laughing. The whole team just loved the boy. "We need to get this done."

"What exactly will you do after you're done with it?" Chiro asked.

Antauri cleared his throat. "We are going to go back in time and stop the first time-warp from ever happening."

Chiro blinked. "Really…That would change everything after it. It would be like nothing ever happened."

"Is that ok?" Nova asked.

Chiro looked over at her. "Oh, no, I want to have two big gaps in my life where you're not here." Chiro replied sarcastically. "Of course it's ok!"

The team chuckled again and started their work.

Chiro helped rewire the machine with Antauri.

Gibson and Otto put together the two remaining pieces with the assistants of Nova and Sprx.

Antauri and Chiro got this time to also have some private conversations.

"So, how is school?" Antauri asked.

"Oh," Chiro said as he struggled to pull out a certain cord. "College kinda stinks sometimes, but it's actually fun if you get used to it." After these words came out of his mouth, Chiro finally pulled the cord out. The force, though, made him fall backwards. "Oww," he mumbled.

"You ok, Chiro?" Antauri spoke with a humored smiled. Chiro sent Antauri a glare.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Chiro asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Antauri nodded.

Chiro laughed. "Figures…"

Antauri helped Chiro back up and they went back to talking and working. What they didn't know was the small group of monkeys awing at them.

"So, what are you studying?" Antauri continued the conversation.

Chiro glanced from the wires, to Antauri, and then back at the wires. "Art, Music, Language Arts, Science, and Philosophy; they are great classes."

Antauri nodded in approval and he soon finished with his complete set of wires. Chiro gave a thumb up after his were done. They both closed the compartments and looked to see the team smiling at them.

"Oh, shut it," Chiro muttered. Sprx's smirk grew wider.

"We never said anything," Sprx replied.

Chiro smiled. "I never said you did."

Sprx's face turned from amused to confusion in a split second. The whole team laughed and the red simian blushed.

"So, can we test it now?" Chiro questioned. Gibson nodded.

"Yes," Gibson answered. "But, we must be careful. We will probably jump right into the fight with Mandarin and us from the past."

Chiro nodded. He pressed the button on his shirt and the regular white outfit appeared on him. His face was covered with its mask. He looked just like the old Chiro—younger Chiro, but only just a little more mature.

Gibson started up the machine and a purple and pink portal appeared before them.

"It is stable," Gibson announced.

Chiro nodded. "Monkeys, mobilize!"

Annime: Here we go, only a few more chapters left.

Chiro: Really?

Annime: Yep, and I have a snow day tomorrow.

Chiro: WHAT?

Annime: Yep. More free time and more story time!

Chiro: You really need to get off the computer sometime and do something different. I mean, it's like you're addicted!

Annime: (sweat drop) have you read my full pen name?

Chiro: Oh yea…but still.

Annime: Calm down I'm probably going to get a Saturday job that's only half the day.

Chiro: Doing what?

Annime: Babysitting.

Chiro: Oh…ok…

Antauri: Please review!


	12. I Don't Remember

Annime: Hello!

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 11**_

Chiro and the team raced through the portal.

They began falling. Looking around they found themselves in a world of colors and blurs.

"What's going on?" Chiro yelled as they fell.

**Thump!**

Everyone looked up to see they were in the control room of the Super Robot. Their eyes stopped looking around as they saw another Chiro.

The Chiro rubbed his head and looked over towards them. He blinked at the sight of the 19 year old Chiro. He waved.

"H-hi, monkey team…and me," he said in a questioning tone.

"How old are you?" Gibson asked.

"15," the Chiro answered.

They looked at each other. They had drug the 15 year old Chiro back with them as well.

Their heads turned as they heard an explosion behind them.

"Mandarin, give up," Chiro's voice yelled. "You are outnumbered."

Mandarin chuckled. "Not after I use this!"

The team's eyes went wide as they saw that Mandarin was holding the time-warp machine.

"What is that?" Chiro asked angrily.

"Oh," Mandarin spoke. "You'll find out soon enough."

"We landed in the fight where the first time-warp happened," 19 year old Chiro murmured.

"What?" 15 year old Chiro whispered.

Antauri turned to him. "Chiro, remember when we went through the other time-warp? Well, we landed in the time where you were 19 and we all finished a time machine that brought us here. Apparently it brought you here too."

15 year old Chiro nodded and looked back at the 13 year old Chiro.

The past monkey team was fighting the formless and looked to be winning.

Antauri soon gave the signal to go.

Everyone jumped up and started to attack.

The present team helped the other monkey team while the two other Chiros helped the 13 year old.

Present time Mandarin looked from his hiding place.

"Hmm," he hummed. "This is going to be fun."

"What's going on?" the past Mandarin shouted as he saw the other two raven haired boys.

Chiro looked at the two boys and gaped.

"We'll explain later," the 15 year old said.

"Yes," the 19 year old agreed, "but right now we have to get that gun away from him."

The 13 year old nodded and they all jumped Mandarin. Mandarin's eyes went wide until ANOTHER Mandarin knocked the boys away strongly.

13 year old Chiro freaked out as he went flying backwards. He landed on his feet and looked at the two Chiros and two Mandarins with a dumbfounded expression.

"Ok, ok," Chiro muttered. "I'm just in a dream. There is no possible why this is happening."

Both Chiros looked from each other and then back at the 13 year old. "We said we would explain later!"

Both Mandarins looked at each other. One smiled evilly while the other gaped like Chiro did.

The two future Chiros jumped the two Mandarins while new formless came to attack the monkey team.

"Go help them, Chiro," the 19 year old said.

The 13 year old nodded and rushed to help the team….two teams.

Chiro gaped at the sight of the second team. The future Antauri looked at Chiro and said,

"Chiro, we will explain later."

Chiro just shrugged and decided to go with the flow.

"Chiro, Spiro!"

"Monkey, Mind Scream!" both Antauris yelled together.

"LADY, TOMAHAWK!" both Novas screamed in sink.

"Laser, Criss Cross!" the Gibsons cried.

The Ottos and Sprxs helped each other as well, except they were back to back fighting the formless.

Soon the formless were gone, and both of the Chiros were fighting the Mandarins.

"Wow," one of the Ottos said. "Chiro has two look a likes!"

Chiro smirked in amusement.

"I don't know what's going on," the boy muttered. "But I'm not going to argue with it again."

The two Chiros soon had both Mandarins pinned to the floor.

"Give it up," the 15 year old shouted. "You are both way outnumbered now."

"I'll never give up," both Mandarins replied. The 19 year old pried the time-warp machine from the present time Mandarin's hand.

"Let's see what happens after this gets destroyed." He dropped it to the ground and smashed it under his foot. When he lifted his foot again and what lay there was a time-warp machine in pieces.

"No!" one of the Mandarins yelled. The same Mandarin soon disappeared along with the other one.

Everyone looked at each other. What was going on?

Then one by one the monkey team doubles seeped into to each other until there was only one team.

The 19 year old Chiro and 15 teen year old Chiro did the same. The 13 year old could only watch as the two Chiros became one with him.

Chiros world began to spin and he fell forward.

The team raced to him and flipped him on his back.

"He's unconscious," Gibson said. "Apparently it was harder on him when two Chiros became one with him."

"So, we know everything that happened," Sprx said. "Do you think the kid remembers?"

"This is no time to ask questions!" Nova screamed at the red simian. "We need to get Chiro to sick bay!"

The team all worked together and picked up the raven haired leader. They carried him to the med bay and placed him on the table.

Gibson started to do his usual tests while the rest of the team waited.

"Well," Gibson reported, "he is going to have a headache for a little while, but he should be fine."

Antauri, Nova, Otto, and Sprx sighed with relief and relaxed at Gibson's reassurance.

Chiro groaned, causing everyone's attention to go to him. He opened his blue eyes to find he was looking at the med bay's ceiling.

"W-what happened?" Chiro mumbled.

"We just stopped Mandarin," Antauri replied, testing Chiro's knowledge of what happened.

Chiro looked at Antauri with confusion. "I…I don't remember that." Chiro groaned as he held his head. "Man my head REALLY hurts!"

Gibson turned to Otto. "Please go get an ice pack, Otto."

Otto nodded and ran out of the room to perform the task given to him.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke again. "There was a time-warp and we were pulled into it. We landed in the future where you were 15 years old. Another time-warp then pulled us in and dragged us to the year where you were 19. We finished a time machine and came back here to defeat Mandarin and stop the first time-warp from ever happening. The two Chiros came with us and they then became one with you while we became one with the 'present day' monkey team."

Chiro only blinked and winced from his headache. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Tauri."

Antauri smiled at him. "That's ok, Chiro. We will make sure you don't have to."

Chiro just nodded.

Otto came back into the room and handed Chiro the ice pack and the poor boy took it gladly.

"I think it is time Chiro goes to get some rest," Antauri stated. "And, I think we should all follow."

They all nodded eagerly in agreement.

Antauri assisted Chiro to his bed while the others went to their own rooms.

"Antauri," Chiro spoke once Antauri had him in bed.

"Yes, Chiro,"

"Do I really want to know what happened?"

Antauri shook his head.

"Is it over?"

Antauri smiled. "Yes, Chiro, it's over."

Chiro smiled back and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Tauri."

"Good night, Chiro."

Annime: There is one more chapter…but I don't think this one was very good.

Chiro: Its fine, Annime.

Annime: Ok…if you're sure…

Sprx: Please review!


	13. Has This Happened Before?

Annime: The last chapter!

Chiro: But there will be a sequel?

Annime: Yep! XD

Chiro: (Sigh) Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 12**_

Chiro woke up to a huge boom. His head flew off his pillow.

'What in the world was that?' Chiro wondered. He climbed out of bed, without changing, and went downstairs to see what the huge crash was all about.

"Sprx, you wrecked the entire kitchen!" Nova exclaimed as her eyes scanned the messy room.

There were eggs covering the walls, floor, and ceiling. Toasted bread littered the floor, counters, and table. Juice covered the rest of the counters and the stove.

"Hey, it wasn't just me!" Sprx argued. "Otto had a VERY big role in this mess too!"

Otto turned angrily to Sprx.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that you started throwing things at me!" Otto yelled at Sprx.

"You weren't cooking the eggs right; that's why I was throwing things at you!"

Soon, Antauri and Gibson walked into the room to see Nova trying to break up the fight between Sprx and Otto, along with the mess that lay around them. Before ether of the two could speak, Chiro walked in behind the two simians.

"What in the world happened in here?" Chiro screeched loudly in shock. Everyone shut up fast and looked towards Chiro.

Chiro blinked for a moment.

"Chiro, are you feeling ok?" Antauri asked.

Chiro shook his head. "No, I still have a big headache from yesterday. But, what happened here?"

"These two made this huge mess," Nova answered.

"Well, he started throwing things at me," Otto complained.

"You weren't listening to me!" Sprx added.

The two simians started bickering again, and Chiro groaned, slapped his hand onto his face, and leant against the wall.

"I have such a big headache," the boy complained.

"Chiro, would you like to go back to bed?" Antauri suggested.

Chiro nodded silently and Antauri helped walk him to his room while Nova order the two simians to clean up the mess.

Chiro stopped for a moment. That weird feeling had come back.

"Chiro is everything ok?"

Chiro looked over at Antauri. "Yea, yea, it's just…I can't shake this feeling that this has all happened before."

Antauri smiled at him. "It might have happened before, Chiro, but right now you need some sleep."

Chiro nodded and started walking back to his room with Antauri.

Annime: So…now it's done.

Chiro: We waited this long, just for that?

Annime: Hey, I thought it was good. XP

All of the Hyper Force: Please review and read Annime's other stories!


End file.
